Amy's Confession
by gerbil96
Summary: Amy stops trying to forget about Sonic because she just can't. Sonic is dating Rouge now, and Amy texts him to come over so she can talk to him about this. Okay, no clue where i can go with this now. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! your the best :


**Hey guys! Here's the next part to **_**Don't Send it. **_**In this part, it's from Sonic's point of view. (I try to have SOME variety) so yeah! Hope you like it! **

**And don't forget to review, review, review! **

"Oh, I love this show!"

Rouge said, giggling, as she snuggled closer to me, watching the television as Two and a half men  came on. I smile.

"Yeah, I like it too." I say.

Suddenly, my cell phone beeps, signalling I just got a text. I hear it came from a long way across the room.

I get up off the couch and go looking for it.

I find it on the floor under my shoes that I had taken off.

I pull the phone off the floor and press **SELECT. **

_**Where R u?**_

I make a puzzled face at my text. Then I look at the sender.

I frown.

It's from...Amy.

My frown got bigger.

Rouge must have noticed my expression, because she sat up on the couch and looked at me.

"What's the matter? Who texted you?"

She asked curiously.

I sigh. Rouge was not going to be happy with this.

"Um...I gotta...go to the bathroom. Those chili dogs are just going straight through me," I lie, zooming to the bathroom and locking myself inside.

"...Ew," I hear Rouge mutter.

I take my phone with me to the bathroom (yeah, pretty lame move...but what the heck did Amy want anyways?

I _thought_ we talked this over at Applebees the other night.

Apparently not for Amy.

Why would she care where I was? And...where did she think I was?

Unless...unless of course, she was...in trouble or something.

Puzzled, I texted Amy back, saying...

_**I'm at my apartment. You okay?**_

Then I waited.

**Amy's POV**

When my phone pinged, my heart stopped. I grabbed my cell and immediatley saw Sonic's reply.

_**I'm at my apartment. You okay?**_

I gulped. I was so nervous.

So Sonic did care.

I clutched my stomach. I felt like I was going to hurl.

_**I'm...well...not really. Please, just come over. **_

Was that alright? I didn't know, but I couldn't re-read it because I sent it as soon as I typed the last letter.

I didn't know what was wrong with me! Why was I coming back to this?

I looked out at the sky above me.

It was now dark purple and blue, with new stars that were twinkling and shining in the sky.

The air got cooler the longer I waited.

And my heart was pounding each second I waited for him.

**Sonic's POV**

Rouge was now knocking at the bathroom door, wondering just _what_ was going on in there.

"Sorry...I'm kind of...occupied at the moment," I say, nervously, trying not to give away my lie that I'm actually texting Amy in the bathroom.

"Sonic, are you alright in there? Do you want some Mylanta?" Rouge asks.

I shake my head.

"No thanks, babe, I'll be out in a second." I say.

Finally, my phone pings again.

Sure enough, it's from Amy.

_**I'm...well...not really. Please, just come over.**_

After some thought, I finally sent her one back.

_**K.**_

I sigh, curling my lip up to one side. What was wrong with Amy?

I finally go out of the bathroom and explain everything to Rouge. She doesn't look too happy.

"Ugh, what does Amy want now?" She asks, irritated.

"I mean come on, she's already bugged us at Applebees. And now this? Something tells me she wants you back."

"I know, but she just texted me, and I'm gonna go over to her apartment to talk about this."

"Sonic," Rouge says, as she gets that sparkly look in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't kiss her. Promise you won't go too far, okay?"

I kiss Rouge on the forehead.

"I promise," I say softly.

I put on my shoes and run fast to Amy's house.

**Amy's POV**

After I read Sonic's last text and knew he was on his way, I was a nervous wreck.

Why had I done this? Why couldn't I have just let all of this go, and NOT even bother him!

I knew he was at his apartment with Rouge. He had to be. I'm not stupid.

And that's perfectly fine, it's just I can't stop thinking of him.

For the next few minutes, I run around my apartment like crazy, trying to clean the place up a little. I race to my closet.

_Oh Crap..._

What should I wear? I can't just wear these worn out old sweatpants and a tank top. That would make me look like some white-trash...oh I don't know, but I just can't wear it!

I pull out everything from skirts to ripped jeans.

Finally, I settle on a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top.

After that with nothing else to soothe my frantic brain, I sit on my couch and wait for the doorbell to ring.

_Ding dong..._

Oh my gosh...

Did I just hear that? Or was it my imagination?

I go to my window and look out, seeing Sonic, waiting for me to come downstairs.

I race down as fast as I can and pull open the door.

He doesn't look very happy to see me.

"Hey Sonic, I'm so glad you came over, thanks so much, really." I say, tripping over my words.

_**Calm down, Amy. Inhale...exhale. Everything will be fine, just tell Sonic how you really feel. **_

"Uh...you're welcome, Amy...but what exactly did you need?" He asks.

My ears lower against my head in embarrasment.

"Come upstairs to my apartment room," I say, taking his hand.

Okay, I SO didn't mean to do that...it sort of well, just _happened._ And when I saw that look on his face once he felt me touch his hand, I felt like I was so nervous I could puke.

Awkwardly, I just let go of his hand and run upstairs.

Sonic follows me up and comes inside.

I close the door.

We sit down on my couch.

"Okay," I say, my heart beating faster than Sonic can run. (sorry...bad pun=)"

"Look, Sonic, I'm really, really sorry I bothered you. You were probably with Rouge and stuff, but I'm sorry, I just need to talk to you."

Sonic nods, listening.

"Okay," He says, calm as water.

"Shoot."

I gulp silently.

I take a deep breath...I'm a big girl now...I look Sonic deep into the eyes.

"Sonic...I just...I can't forget about you."

I say, completely and honestly truthful.

He looks suspicious of me.

"Seriously, I-I really _try_ forgetting about you, and I know you don't like me anymore and you're with Rouge...seriously, I know that! But I just don't know why I can't stop thinking of you. It's been months since you and I broke up and I SWEAR I don't ever think of you intentionally...I promise I don't!"

**Sonic's POV**

Whoa...just...whoa.

Why was Amy babbling all this stuff to me?

Could she really not move on from me? I didn't know, but she sure did look sad.

Still, I was glad she could respect my relationship with Rouge now, and...at least...TRY to move on.

I mean come on, that's progress for Amy. But still, I couldn't get over how sad she looked.

"Amy, slow down, it's okay, alright? Seriously, you don't need to worry about bothering me. It's fine." I say.

And it is. She doesn't need to be afraid of what I think.

"Really?" Amy asks. Her emerald colored eyes are sparkly, and pleading-looking. Her voice is soft and quiet, and she sounds almost scared.

I shake my head, and without even THINKING, I reach up and touch her shoulder.

_**What are you doing! Stop it!**_

Is what I'm thinking, but my hand rests on her shoulder.

When I do this, her eyes get really big and wide. I can see her cheeks turn pink.

"Sonic..." She murmurs.

"It's okay," I assure her, "Trust me, Amy. It's fine."

I don't know what came over me that night.

It could have been too much chili dogs, but for some reason, I felt really bad for Amy all of a sudden.

I mean, she'd liked me for years on end, and now I was with Rouge, and it looked like she was trying so hard to win me back and everything. Sure, the girl's crazy, but she seemed pretty lonely too.

Whoa—Did I really just think that?

Amy sighs.

She stands up.

"Sonic, seriously, I don't even want to get in the middle of you guys. I know you guys like each other now, and I'm sorry for trying to win you back the other night, and I just can't seem to forget about you and move on. And I know why you broke up with me and everything, and I know I've been a total jerk to you but I just can't—

**Amy's POV**

My sentence stopped. I couldn't breathe. My heart literally stopped beating.

I closed my eyes as I felt the warm feeling of Sonic's lips meet my own.

It felt so good...to finally have him kissing me! But even when it felt SOOOO GOOD...

This was bad, and we both knew it.

He was the one who kissed me, though. He leaned in and just KISSED me!

Why would he do that!

And now, NOW, just when I was (well, okay I really wasn't trying all that hard) just trying to forget about him and he does THIS to me?

Why! Now all that would do is make me fall in love with him again, and I'll be back to square one!

Sonic pulls back from me.

I can tell his heart has stopped beating too. He gets this look on his face like he just saw a ghost or something.

But I look like that too.

"Sonic..." I manage to whisper.

"Amy..." Sonic whispers back.

We look into each other's eyes, and the feeling's THERE, and this is our moment, and we both just stare at each other and go:

"What just happened?"

**The End **

**Next part is coming soon**


End file.
